According to the general practice of the casting industry, the test items of the testing of the green sand performance consist mainly of compactibility, permeability, green compressive strength, etc. The conventional green sand performance testing equipments are operated manually such that only one performance test is possible in one operation, and that each test result is recorded manually. It is therefore readily apparent that the conventional machines for testing the green sand performances are inefficient at best. Generally speaking, the conventional machines described above have the shortcomings, which are described hereinafter.
The manual operation of the conventional green sand performance testing machines is prone to human error. Similarly, the manual recording of the test results is bound to result in the incorrect data. As a result, it is often difficult to secure the green sand of high quality for use in the casting. Accordingly, the rejection rate of the cast product is bound to be high.
The manual operation of the conventional machines for testing the green sand performances is rather time--consuming such that one performance test takes about 30 minutes to complete. The manual recording of the test results calls for additional worker, thereby resulting in an increase in the labor cost.
The conventional machines for testing the green sand performances are designed for testing only one performance. As a result, the operators are required to allocate additional capital expenditure for the purchase and the operation of extra machines.